Stronger
by mrspena71112
Summary: When the boys start attending their new school in LA(this is before the palmwoods school)Carlos starts getting bullied. The other guys dont know its happening. It starts as name calling but soon carlos has to start covering up scars and bruises to hide his secret. will the guys save him? or will the BULLY end up the one whos "stronger"? T for self harm
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer! I dont own btr, their music, their pics, or their characters. HOWEVER I do own the character Ron and I DO own the story line :) thank you, have a nice day, make sure to review, and enjoy the story!


	2. The First Jab

_**STRONGER BY MRSPENA71112**_

It was the guys' first day at their new school in LA since they moved to LA to form Big Time Rush. Everyone was at least a little bit nervous except for Kendall and Carlos. Kendall is a fearless leader and as for Carlos? He was too excited to be afraid.

Carlos' POV

"There it is.." Logan said as we all stood stating at the building.

"Ocean View High School." James said blankly staring.

We were all just standing there staring at the school. James and Logan appeared to be scared, but Kendall did not. Heck, Kendall is never scared of anything really.. I sure wasn't scared! I was **EXCITED!** I mean why not be? What do we have to be afraid OF? We're soon-to-be pop stars, we're hot boys(not to sound weird but still), we're great singers/dancers, we're hockey players; whats not to love?!

"Guys, it's gonna be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of!" Kendall started going into one of his famous , encouragement speeches. He was making eye contact with each of us, when, I guess, he noticed the fearless look in my eyes. He took up on the opportunity to throw in a, "Right, Carlos?" to try and throw me off guard; thinking that the reason for my fearlessness was because I wasn't listening. I replied, "Yeah! School's gonna be AWESOME!" Kendall seemed a little shocked to hear me reply without a "Huh?", a "Say what?", or something like that. We all took a deep breath, some out of fear and some out of excitement, and walked through the doors of the school together. We looked at each other and gave each other the "Good Luck" look, and went our separate ways. We had some classes together, but a lot of them were separated from each other. I have Home Room with all of the guys, Spanish on my own(why do I have to take Spanish when I already speak it? The good grade is in the bag I guess), Chemistry with James, History with Kendall, Lunch(of course), Math/Algebra with Logan(thankfully), Home Ec/Cooking alone, Choir/Music with all of the guys, Literature alone, Study Hall with all of the guys, and of course Hockey practice with all of the guys(in replacement of Physicall Ed). Not too shabby of a schedule. My first class was Spanish. I walked up to the classroom and started to observe the set up in the room, when some random guy shoved past me to get into the room to talk to someone. "Move Lardo!" I heard him shout as he shoved my much smaller and shortr body out of his way. I sorta just shrugged it off. I mean I don't know the guy; maybe he's just having a bad day. I want to make a good first impression. Cant takle someone on the first day before my first class even starts. I headed to a sear and sat in it. "Hey, lardo!" I heard amale voice say when I sat down. It was the guy that had shoved past me. He started walking towards me. "Get outta my saet" he pointed to an empty seat near by as if to tell me to sit in it. "No. I was here first.." I said a little more nervously then confidently. "It's MINE." He declared. "Get out." He pointed to the same empty seat again. "I don't see your name on it.." I was trying to prove a point that was not there to prove. Epic. Fail. "Right there" he said pointing to a marking on the desk that seemed to have been carved into the wood by hand. "Ron. R. O. N. RON!" he slammed his hamd down on the desk to make his point come across even stronger. I had no clue what to say. Ron had definaltly proved his point. Sadly.. "I'm… Carlos?" I tried to cover the situation as I slowly backed away and sat in the seat Ron had pointed to many times. "Don't sit in my seat in ANY class EVER!" Ron made his point; again. "Fat boy!" he shouted before turning around in his chair. I shrugged off his last comment at that moment. Class beagn. I showed off my Spanish skills (not purposely bragging) in class and soon, the ball rang. "Way to show off, fat boy." Ron exclaimed ad he walked up to me. "Good to know we have a freaking sparty pants in the class." He walked away after making hissarcastic remark. I went to the bathroom quickly before chemistry. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror for a second. "Am I really fat?.." I heard my whisper echo through the empty boys' bathroom. I sorta shook off my thought and headed to chemistry. I walked in and sat next to James. Hoping that we'd be lab partners instead of me getting paired with Rod. He walked into class not too soon after I did. I wondered how many classes he and I had together and I saw that he had dropped his schedule on the way in. I picked it up and read it before returing it to him. We had ALL the same classes except I had Hockey and Choir/Music and he had Physicall Ed and Art. I politely walked up to Ron to return his lost schedule. I told him how I saw him drop it. He snatched the paper from my hand. "Thanks, dipwad!" he exclaimed. I went banc and sat back down next to James. "What was that all about? Did he just call you 'dipwad'?" James looked concerned. I shrugged and then nodded. "Typcal high school bully. Don't let him get to you, Los." James tried to encourage me. Soon Chemistry was over and it was time to head to History. My bag was getting heavy so I headed to my locker to take some things out to make room for the books Iwould receive in history. My locker was right next to Ron's. Yay. "Move over you fat, stupid, mexican, freak. No one needs or wants you here in their way you useless piece of crap." Ron said. The things he said were cruel and aweful, but I was starting to believe him…


	3. Signs of belief

CHAP 2- Signs Of Belief

Just before history class, I took a brutal beating from Ron leaving me a sore (and probably bruised) arm and scar next to my eye. I stopped in the boys bathroom to check and see how noticeable the scar was. My arm was covered by my quarter length sleeves, so I didn't have to worry about that injury being seen. The scar on my cheekbone was plain as day and there was no use in even trying to THINK OF A WAY to cover it up. I'd just come up with an excuse. Yeah, that's what Id do. I headed to class and sat in the empty seat next to Kendall. Luckily, class didn't start for a whole 5 minutes. Phew!

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Kendall looked at the injury on my face with concern in his eyes.

"Uh…I was closing my locker and I uh…got too close and um scraped my face.. no big deal" I lied through my teeth.

"Oh ok.."

I cant believe he bought it. I started to talk to kendall, asking him how his day was so far and what class he had just come from; when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Ron shoved him to the ground and shouted, "Move your fat butt!" Kendall helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked looking concerned again. He sorta stood close to me, holding me back as if he thought I was about to go and beat the snott out of him. I just nodded my head.

"He had no reason to shove you or call you fat. Typicall high school bully. Don't let him get to you, Los." Kendall said the exact same thing James had said. History went by pretty fast. I enjoyed sitting down and eating lunch with my friends, until I ran into Ron in the hallway on the way to my locker to leave some things behind to make room for the books I would receive for my next class; Math/Algebra. Ron gave me the brutal beating that I deserved for getting in everyones way, being a useless Mexican, being a stupid piece of crap, etc. etc. etc. The intensity of the beating made me sick to my stomach, and I went to the bathroom and lost my lunch that I hadn't even had time to digest yet. After Math/Algebra class, I stayed behind a few minutes for Logan and the teacher to explain some things to me that I didn't quite understand about the lesson.

"Why are you staying after class? Oh yeah! Because youre STUPID!" Ron laughed as he left the classroom. Logan heard him, but the teacher didn't seem to because she had been on the phone.

Logan reassured me, "Typical highschool bully. Don't let him get to you Los" same thing that the other 2 guys had said to me. I kinda found it funny that they all thought that much alike. "Youre not stuid at all, Carlos. Youre just having trouble understanding." He patted my shoulder. I hissed at the pain that I felt when he did because of all of the injurys Ron caused that side of my body during all of his many brutal beatings.

"You ok, 'Litos?" Logan looked concerned. Uh oh. Lying time. I hated lying to my best friends, but if I told them about what was going on; A: It could just get worse for me or even worse B: Ron would start hurting my friends too. I would lie all day to keep them physically and emotionally safe.

"Uh… Yeah I uh.. accidentally hit my arm on my locker today. Its just still sore." I said hesitantly

"Oh gosh really? Lemme take a look" Logan wanted to check on my ingury being the doctor he is. CRAP. He's gonna know it wasn't my locker that got my arm injured. I hesitantly pulled up my sleeve letting logan look at the bruises and cuts near my shoulder.

"That's pretty bad, buddy! I'll doctor it when we get home ok?" Logans eyes more concerned now.

"Okay. Thanks, Logie" I knew he didn't buy it. There were knuckle prints and nail marks all over my arm. I knew he was suspecting something. Next Class was Home Ec/Cooking and It was hard to concentrate with Ron calling me names every 2 minutes. Then I had choir/music with the guys, a quicl study hall with them and then off to Hockey it was! We got home very soon after hockey practice was over.

"See guys? Nothing to worry about! Right, Carlos?" Kendall tried to prove that he and I wer right thst morning, but I was starting to believe that we had been wrong.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Nothing to worry about.." I pretended to agree. There WAS something to worry about now. I was becoming miserable. Slowly. The guys were getting ready to head to the pool and I told them Id rather stay behind and study; of course Logan approved the idea and they headed to the pool.

"Alright spill it Calros" said the eavesdropping Katie as she jumped from behind the couch

"What?" I played dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Carlos. It wont work. I read you like an open book." She said still demanding answers as to why I was staying behind. I told her all about the bullying and she told me the EXACT same phrase all the other guys had told me.

Then she said, "Also, don't let him take your happiness away; the happiness we all know, love, and need more and more daily; the Carlitos that we couldn't bear to loose to some stupid bully. Ive been through this too, Litos. I know what youre feeling and what youre going to feel if this keeps up. I need you to be strong for me Litos. I love you. Don't let me down." She smailed at me after her speech of enovuragement. I was in awe of Katies mature speech. Maybe she was right. Maybe they were all right. Maybe he was just a typical high school bully. Or….Was HE right about ME?...


	4. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

Hey sorry for the bad spelling, grammar, etc. Everytime I write I'm tired with a headache and in a hurry. sorry for that btw... anyways hope you are enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bad Results

**Hey guys I'm sorry I've been so stupid lately and my chapters have been so sloppy with spelling and all (trust me, that all changes now. I am the spelling and grammar police. I get that from my mom) I've just been feeling crappy lately. Every time I write I either have a headache, its 2 am and I'm tired, im in a big hurry, or all of the above. So sorry about how bad this story has been.. **** Um.. I decided to jump the story ahead by 2 months. Just because 1: It seems easier and 2: I had a bit of writers block so this is the best I could do. Once again, sorry this story has been so terrible…**

Kendall's POV

I was sitting in class not able to focus. I was really worried about Carlos. He hadn't been himself lately. He hadn't wanted to do anything he loves to do anymore. He hasn't been to the pool, he hasn't played hockey outside of school, he hasn't played video games, HE HASN'T EVEN EATEN CORNDOGS! And I was afraid that he was going to make up some excuse to stay home instead of going out to pizza night that night. I decided to do a group text with Katie and the guys to ask them if they noticed that Carlos had been acting less…well…Carlos. SO I pulled out my iPhone and sent the text.

Me: Anyone else notice that Carlos has not been himself lately?

James: Yeah he's been acting really weird.

Logan: I have noticed.

Katie: Me too. Why do you ask, Kendall?

Me: I'm just a little worried about him..

James: Me too, dude. Actually I'm a LOT worried

Logan: How about we talk to him tonight?

Logan: If he's still acting weird

Katie: I would like to be involved as well when you guys talk to him.. I'm really worried myself.. I sure hope it's not that bully from the first day…

Me: Me too, baby sis. We will talk to him tonight.

Logan: Ok

James: yeah me too, Katie. That guy is off his nut. Ok, Kendall.

I locked my phone and headed to hockey practice.

Carlos' POV

It was almost time for hockey practice. I didn't feel like playing. I was in bad shape. I had taken several beatings from Ron that day and I didn't feel like moving much less playing hockey. I was getting my gear out of my locker when I noticed a note had been put in it.

The note read;

TO: The Useless Mexican

FROM: Ron

KILL YOURSELF

NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE

Whoa… The thought of that was actually so tempting..

When I got to practice I told the coach I wasn't feeling well and he let me go home early. As soon as Momma knight got me home she said she was going to head and get the other guys. I sat there in the empty apartment of 2J and just let my thoughts run wild. The apartment that used to fill me with excitement just made me feel empty. I was useless and in everyone's way. I didn't want to inconvenience the ones I loved so I decided it was time to get out of their way. I rolled up my sleeves and let out a sigh. I was about to commit suicide. I decided to write a note so I wouldn't leave the ones I love completely in the dark about the commitment. Then it was time. I was going to end it.

Kendall's POV

"Boys, Katie, would you please go and see if Carlos wants to come to pizza night? He wasn't feeling well but he may be feeling better." Mom asked sweetly.

"Sure, Mom." I answered. We were needing to talk to Carlos anyways. We got up to 2J and opened the door. What we saw broke our hearts and left us in shock. We all gasped at the sight.

"Carlos…no…"I heard my baby sister whimper. I knew she was about to cry; If I didn't cry first.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- secrets reviled

We saw Carlos standing there, writing some sort of note. We saw his scars; He had cut himself many times. I slowly approached him and read the not he was writing. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a suicide note. I handed it to James as I shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't believe this.." I held my sister close as she was crying in fear. She was close to Carlos. She realized the same thing as the rest of us. If we hadn't made it when we did, Carlos would be GONE. DEAD. That scared her to death. Eventually we were all crying. Even Carlos. He kept repeating in a low whisper,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

"James go get mom now" I demanded.

James' POV

"MOMMA KNIGHT!" I cried repeatedly. She stopped the car and jumped out.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked looking really worried. "Calm down, James. I can't understand you!" she tried to comfort me.

Carlos' POV

I still just stood there, crying. Kendall cried out things like,

"Why would you do this, Carlos?" "Why would you let him get to you?" "Why would you listen to him?" "We love you and you know that! How could you let him convince you otherwise?"

Momma Knight and James came in. Momma Knight saw the scars and the note and then just stood there in shock. I saw tears come to her eyes.

"C-C-Carlos what made you do this? His words? His actions?" Kendall asked through his tears. They all knew about ALL of the bullying now.

"OUR words? OUR actions? What made you come to this? Tell us so we can make it stop." James cried. By now all of us were crying. I told them everything, in detail, about how Ron made me feel. I started to violently sob. I felt Kendall embrace me into a hug. I told them about the fights; James and Kendall both had their arms around me now. I showed them the scars and bruises. I told them I had starved myself because I felt that would make me "less fat". I told them how I was tired of feeling like/being called a "stupid, unwanted, useless, annoying, 'Mexican'". Now I may have been all of those things, but Mexican, I was not. A felt a strong, comforting, group hug from Kendall, James, and Momma Knight as I started to cry harder. I felt Logan grab my hand; holding it and gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. James and Kendall's arms were around my shoulders, Logan holding my hand tightly, Momma K kissing my face as we all cried, and then I felt a small Katie embrace me. She then began to sob; her whole body shaking.

"K-Katie? Wh-why-why a-are you c-crying h-harder?" I hiccupped out as I wrapped my arms around her.

"The sound of your heartbeat is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She cried. "I can't believe we could've lost you…forever.." she sniffled. I held her so tightly after that; I was sure I almost crushed her. She freed herself from my embrace and grabbed my arms. She inspected my scars, running her fingers over them one by one. She looked up at my face; tears still streaming down like a waterfall, then back at my arms. She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. This really broke my heart. I took her in my arms, hugging her again. "I love you Carlos" I heard her trembling voice say repeatedly through her tears. I let her go and kissed her head. I went over to Momma K; she was my angel, the way she always takes care of me. "I love you Mommy" I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, baby" she kissed my cheek and I kissed hers back. I love how we will always be her babies.

Katie hugged me again as soon as I was let out of Momma K's embrace. She sobbed again after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Please don't cry anymore, Katie-Kat. I love you too much to see you cry" I said rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry I heard the wonderful sound of your heartbeat again" she slightly laughed.

I let out a little giggle as we all went in for a group hug. I felt good again. Mi Familia loved me again. But… what would I do about Ron?

**That's all for now! I have writers block lol please read and review and tell your friends to read if you like it! Sorry that its really bad :/**


End file.
